When Time Flies By
by TtotheDog666
Summary: The world has fallen to the zombie outbreak, nature has taken over the world and a fellow traveler from far up north from Canada goes to the US in search of supplies he made his way to Utah, this man's name was Logan he was originally from Vancouver, British Colombia his current age is nineteen


Logan was walking down the street when he heard yelling then silence he aimed his Carbine forward heading towards the yelling when he reached a modern home he saw several dead bodies of raiders, he took it slowly and walked through the front door seeing several dead bodies of raiders then he heard a guitar he started walking towards the sound then he saw a man's back, Logan aimed at him then the man said "Hey Kiddo" Logan then poked him in the back with the barrel of his M4 "Drop your weapons please" the man slowly took a revolver out from his belt and placed it on the ground "Easy buddy" the man asked "Where am I?" Logan asked, the man cleared his throat "Salt Lake City, Utah" Logan sighed "I finally made it" the man then slowly turned around facing Logan "You can pick up your weapon" Logan added the man looked surprised "Why?" he asked "I was nice to you now I expect you to be nice to me" as they were talking the girl climbed out the window and walked through the front door with her knife drawn then approached Logan from behind she then grabbed him and placed her knife to his throat "Ellie stop" the man commanded the girl glared at the man before removing her blade from Logan's throat pushing him away "If I knew I was going to get attacked by a girl I would have stayed in Vancouver" he joked the man then picked up his gun "I'm Joel, and you've already met Ellie" Logan rubbed his neck "I'm Logan, I heard that a place called Alexandria in Virginia I was heading there next want to tag along?" Joel seemed stumped "It'll take at least a month to get there" Logan shook his head "I have a ride for us, its three blocks back" Joel shrugged then nodded "Alright let's get going" Logan then took the lead taking Ellie and Joel to his car when they reached the block where he said his car was there was a tarp over top an object "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you" Logan then ripped the tarp off the object "Black Betty, she's a nineteen sixty seven chevy impala sport sedan" Ellie was mesmerized by it "It's beautiful…I mean it's…old and dusty" Logan laughed "Well I try and clean it as much as I can" Joel walked over to the passenger side and tried to open the door but it was locked "open the doors and let's get out of here" Logan pulled out his keys and unlocked the car doors Joel stepped inside sitting down Logan walked over to the back door and opened it for Ellie "Ladies first" Ellie glared at him for a bit then she walked over to the door and out came a large dog licking her face, Logan quickly pulled the dog off Ellie "This is Hunter, he's a full breed German shepherd and your back seat buddy" Logan put Hunter back in the car and offered to help Ellie up but she denied it standing right up and sitting in the backseat Logan then walked over to the driver side door and opened it stepping inside sitting down "Alright let get the hell out of here" he put the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life he slammed in the peddle rushing out of the neighborhood onto the highway "Kansas here we come" he exclaimed, as he was driving he reached for the glove box and pulled out a disk "Drivers music" he laughed as he put in the disk and cranked the volume ("Black Betty" starts playing) as they raced down the straight highway the music echoed throughout the air Logan was happily singing along he then saw in the rear view mirror that Ellie was quietly singing along Logan smiled then said "Common if you know the song then sing along" Ellie then laughed and started singing along.

They were just entering "Hays, KS" when their car broke down Logan stepped out of his car and yelled "GOD FUCK IT!" Ellie then stepped out with Joel "What is it Logan?" Joel asked Logan turned facing Joel "The engine is totaled, we're out of gas the compressors caput and that's not even the best part the spark plug is broke" he then kicked the car hurting his foot "FOR FU….*sighs* let's just get out of here" they grabbed their gear and opened the door for Hunter as Joel, Ellie, and Logan were at least couple feet away from the car Hunter was still around the car when all of the sudden the car exploded Logan turned around not seeing Hunter behind him he ran over to the burning wreckage of the car then at the corner of his eye he saw a burnt corpse of a canine he slowly walked over to the corpse and fell to his knees not saying a word Ellie then walked up behind him placing her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Logan…I wish I could help" Logan looked back at her and said "Thank you for comforting me" Ellie nodded then Joel yelled at them a couple feet away "Undead clearly heard that now let's get out of here before they arrive" Ellie then helped up Logan leading him away as the wreckage was still burning they then started to run Logan looked back and saw a horde of undead catching fire from the wreckage Joel then said to them "Quick into the gas station" they all took a sharp right directly into the gas station as soon as they walked inside they aimed their guns forward "I'll check the back" Logan added aiming his rifle up he saw a closed door at the very back then slowly headed to it, once he reached it he kicked it a bit then whispered "Any Zambies in there?" then he heard rustling he then swung his gun over his shoulder and took out his machete then opened the door seeing a walker hanging from the roof he then swung the machete piercing the walkers skull killing it "Poor bastard" he went behind the counter and broke into the cigarette cabinet Ellie then rushed over "You ok?" Logan laughed "Awww you care" Ellie then narrowed her eyes "Find anything?" Logan nodded reaching underneath the counter grabbing several pain killers "Not so raided" he added she smiled "Good, now let's head to the car dealership and snatch us a car" Logan smiled "Hell yeah" he quickly stuffed the pain killers at the bottom of his bag then returned to the front of the shop "Let's get out of this hell hole Joel" Logan said readying up to leave Joel nodded doing the same thing counting down "Three, Two, One…" they all then ran out of the gas station then started heading towards the Chevrolet dealership, as they ran pass walkers as well as killing a couple once they reached the entrance Logan rammed into it making the door swing wide open "Fuck…" then all of the sudden an alarm echoed throughout the entire city "QUICK!, find the keys!" they all then spilt up and started looking in the offices then all of the sudden he heard Ellie yell "HERE!" Joel, and Logan ran to where she was and she found one last key "Good now let's find the vehicle this belongs to" they all rushed out seeing a heard of the walkers "Hurry up Ellie" Joel rushed once Ellie pressed the button they heard a car horn to their right "YES! A truck" Logan exclaimed Ellie then tossed the keys to him and they all rushed in the truck but this time Ellie sat in the passenger seat and Joel in the back, Logan then quickly put the keys in the ignition and started the truck up "let's hear this baby roar" he put the truck in reverse then backed up into several walkers then he turned facing the highway putting it in drive he floored it running over a couple walkers then they were on track again then Logan pulled out a cd out of his pocket "Hell yeah" he inserted it ("Highway to hell" starts playing) they drove out of the city of Hays then continued making their way to Alexandria.

A couple hours passed when they finally saw a sign saying "Kansas City, 4 KM" it was around midnight when they saw this sign "We're going to need gas soon" Logan added "Do we have enough to make it to Kansas?" Ellie asked Logan looked at the gage then replied "Yeah, but only until a couple meters into the city" Ellie looked in the back to ask Joel something but noticed he was asleep "So I can tell you and Joel were working together for a long time, how'd you two actually meet?" he asked Ellie relaxed a bit "Well when I was fourteen I was supposed to go to this group called the fireflies because I'm immune to the infection, so when Joel and I arrived to where we were supposed to meet the fireflies they betrayed us then he saved me" Logan seemed intrigued "So you two have been with each other for years" Ellie nodded. They talked for a couple hours laughing, joking, arguing over dumb things, and even shed a tear next thing they knew they were best friends "No way Batman could beat Deadpool" Logan argued Ellie then laughed "How so?" she asked "One deadpool can heal practically instantly, and two he's a mercenary he kills" Ellie laughed again "Ok, Ok you win" then all of the sudden they saw several business buildings "I guess we're in Kansas" Logan added then all of the sudden the engine turned off and the gas tank was empty "See" Logan joked Ellie smiled and poked Joel "Hey wake up" Joel then groaned and sat up "Where are we?" Logan looked back at him and said "Well Dorothy, you're in Kansas City" Joel then snickered "Nice joke Toto" Logan laughed "Alrighty then, let's gather our supplies and head out for gas" they nodded grabbing their bags and their equipment Logan excited the truck looking around "It's too quiet" he said to himself then Ellie got out with Joel "What?" Joel asked Logan looked back at him "It's too quiet" they all stayed quiet then Ellie agreed "it's uneasy" Logan looked around once again "Let's find gas and get the hell out of here as possible" both Ellie and Joel agreed they started making their way down the main street for a couple streets in search for a gas station then all of the sudden they heard a voice "Lay down your arms or we will open fire" Logan laughed "Old military style, I'll handle this" Logan looked around then yelled "No chance, we won't answer to you until we see your commanding officer" there was a couple seconds then the same voice was heard the same voice as before "Our commanding officer is coming out right now" all three of them lowered their guns then they saw a man walk out wearing a military uniform "What's your rank sir?" Logan asked the man stood there looking at them for a couple seconds then finally said "I am Brigadier General Joseph Turner but you may call me sir…soldier" Logan seemed confused "Excuse me?" the man pointed at his rifle "Canadian issued military M4 carbine" Logan shook his head "sorry sir I am not a soldier, this is my father's firearms" Joseph nodded then added "Well I'm sure your father would like to inform me of his current rank" he then looked at Joel "Uhm I'm not his father I'm just here to survive" then Joseph looked at Ellie and said "Who's this pretty thing?" as soon as he said that "I'm Ellie" she said as she slowly took out her switch blade then Logan grabbed her arm and squeezed a bit signaling that she should stop, then Joseph smirked "What a cute couple" Ellie then grabbed Logan's arm "How long have you two been together?" he asked Ellie seemed to be stumped and started panicking then Logan added "Nine years" Ellie looked at him with a thankful look "How old are both of you?" Joseph asked then Joel stepped forward "Hey it doesn't matter" then Joseph pulled out a pistol from his holster Ellie then clenched Logan's arm "I want to see if their story adds up" Joseph finally added Logan looked at Ellie then back at Joseph "We're both nineteen, I was born September 1st, 2018" Joseph smirked then looked at Ellie "And you?" she looked around and said "November 15th, 2018" Joseph stood there for a couple seconds then lowered his gun "Welcome to Kansas City, Missouri" he then put it away "We're trying to get to Alexandria, Virginia can you help us?" Logan asked Joseph turned around facing Logan "We have a VIP target at that location, how do you know of this place?" Logan looked back at Joel then back at him and answered "My older brother is there" Joseph looked at the ground for a minute then finally said "We'll help you, but when we get there you will work with us to make sure that the compound is secure, got it?" Logan nodded agreeing they then continued walking then Ellie pulled Logan to the side and motioning Joel to go ahead of them "Hey sorry for before I don't like creeps thinking that I'm Joel's daughter and hitting on me" Logan smiled "It's ok, I played along for your sake" Ellie laughed then she looked into his eyes and stared off into space "Ellie you ok?" Logan asked she snapped out of it then started walking towards the building that Joseph entered Logan followed behind seeing Joel waiting "What were you two talking about?" he asked, Logan looked back at Ellie and replied "Just about her telling me that her pretending to be my girlfriend" Joel nodded in understanding then continued on in the building Ellie then stopped Logan again "let's stay outside for a bit" Logan then nodded "Sure" he grabbed something out of his pocket, it was a square silver box "What's that" she asked Logan opened it and took out a cigarette "Smokes" he smirked putting the box back in his pocket he was still searching for something "Damn it" he complained Ellie then pulled out a flip lighter and handed it to Logan "Here keep it" Logan smiled and took it "Thank you" he lit the cigarette "you're clearly capable of handling yourself" he muffled under his breath "Uh thanks" Ellie retaliated Logan then took a big puff out of his cigarette filling his lungs full with the cancerous smoke then exhaling it "You could of told him to piss off but instead you pretended to be my girlfriend, Why?" he asked Ellie's started cheeks started turning a bright red "Well…Uhm…Reasons" she then quickly started heading inside Logan waited a bit longer before putting his cigarette out and heading inside when he walked in all he saw was several solders working then he saw Joel at a table with Joseph looking down on the table when Logan approached the table Joseph said "Ah Logan join us we're trying to figure out a plan to retrieve a building full of supplies" Logan looked at the map on the table and said "I'll go alone and scout the inside all I need is a silencer for my guns and possibly a knife" Joseph nodded then replied "You can go, we'll give you the silencers but don't you have a machete?" he asked Logan nodded then replied "I do have a machete but it won't help is a walker is on top of me" Joel looked at Joseph "He's right a machete won't helped much if the damn thing is on top of him" Joseph nodded then motioned a solder to bring over a crate once the solder did so Joseph opened it and pulled out two silencers "I recognized you also had an M9 so I'm giving you these as a gift" he handed them to Logan then Joseph grabbed a huntsman knife and placed it on the table "A gift from one of our solders" Logan looked at the knife and took it "Ooo pretty" he then


End file.
